


Pleasurable Service

by Tazou



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, practice smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazou/pseuds/Tazou





	

"What? You want me to play nice when you're already soaked in lust?"  
He inserted another finger—third, in fact— and continued. He smirked as she tried to suppress her moans, but she couldn't. He knew she couldn't. And while her body trembled from release, he withdrew his fingers and noted their appearance. In all honesty, this was not exactly his favorite activity. It made her more flustered, yes, but his preference lay with exploration. His hands caressed her hips, massaged her breasts, stroked her thighs. Silky, supple skin pressed against him or in his hands. Of course, if his mood was generous, Ezarel continued to spoil with brief kisses or drawn out licking. He glanced at her when his tongue passed over her chest.  


"Hm, I don't remember you being this sensitive."  
"Haha, you're trying too hard. It's fine to scream if you have to."  


Such whispers sent her into denial. A denial that would be forgotten as always. She was on her back, hips tilted up. His chest near her shoulders, but nonetheless, their bodies were already connected. He started out slow; enrapturing was an art. Grinding, rocking forward and back, and just when she would climax, he stopped and withdrew. Their gazes met with hers almost clouded with carnal desire when he moved into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. A smug smile graced his lips as he dragged his fingertips from her neck to her cleavage to her stomach.  


"Don't tell me you've forgotten? Ah, I suppose I'll have to remind you."  


She then shifted into sitting in between his legs. Her back was to him as she began the rhythm. When her back arched, one of his hands lifted her thigh. All the while soft gasps echoed through the room; however before she moved again, he wrapped his arms around and kept her in place.  


"Tell me" —his chest pressed against her back; sweat dripped from flushed skin— "what sort of expression you're making right now."  


Her grip tightened to his amusement when she stuttered. As if to coax her, he teased her breasts. She pressed against his groin and reached under to stimulate him. He buried his face into her hair, but both of them heard his groaning. His hold loosened much to her delight. Soon enough, she quivered as ecstasy from built-up tension. And after some moments passed, her position changed so that she faced him while still in his lap.  


He helped her bounce most of the time. The sensation as she rode along with his kisses on her neck was intoxicating. Afterward, there was a pillow for support as she lay on the bed. A shallow thrust again and again. It was better to take the time to eat than rush, and panting reverberated in the air.  


"Shall I spoil you until you can't think?"  


Her left knee was level with his right shoulder as he penetrated over and over. As if it continued to go deeper, tighter with each movement. Intense friction amongst moaning and grunting clouded her thoughts. Sheets were stained while her mind dripped in absolute pleasure. More and more. Harder. Faster. Rougher. When he released—third time, perhaps— he buried his face into the crook of her neck. The feeling as he emptied inside left her whimpering as she came again.  


Afterward, as he lay on his back, she crawled on top of him and rested her head against his chest; with a satisfied grin, he petted her.


End file.
